


ain't nobody's bitch

by doggo_fiends_on_a_spaceship



Series: prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bondage, Chapter 2 is smut, Collars, Creep who won't take no for an answer, Dom/Sub AU, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Pandemonium Club, Praise Kink, Professor Magnus Bane, Yeahhh, but cmon. hot college teacher magnus bane, but it's not a huge plot point, extremely background dotarina/saia/isabeliorn, friendships, i'm not good at smut but it's fun to write, is this how clubs work? probably not, jonathan is a major fucking creep and he gets beaten up, mundane AU, who's a hella genius, with toys!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doggo_fiends_on_a_spaceship/pseuds/doggo_fiends_on_a_spaceship
Summary: People think he's an easy target because he's a sub. They see his small, comfortable collar, and they assume that means he's a dog on a leash. Someone's bitch.Someone they can control, if they want to.They could not be more wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllRoadsLeadToMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllRoadsLeadToMalec/gifts).



> prompt: "sub Magnus Dom Alec or they could be omega/alpha and someone is harassing Magnus like hitting on him not taking no for an answer while he’s at a club with Alec and their friends and everyone expects Alec to intervene but Magnus may be a sub/omega but he’s not weak so Alec watches with pride and everyone else with shock when Magnus just takes the guy out when he gets too touchy"

 

Magnus was having a lot of fun.

They were celebrating--Magnus had just gotten his dream job as a professor at the local college. 

He'd been taken out for a night on the town, drinking and dancing and being together.

So here he was, dancing in his dom's arms, laughing as Alec's arms wound around his waist and pulled him closer.

The lights were flashing in a million colors, he could feel the bass of the pounding music in his bones. He could feel the heat of Alec's body so close to his, he could feel the warmth in his blood at how happy he felt.

He could see Catarina and her girlfriend, Dot, spinning happily on the dance floor behind Alec. 

Simon and Maia were still sitting at the bar, flirting shamelessly, and Meliorn and Isabelle had already disappeared somewhere, likely a now locked back room.

But here he was, with his friends and his boyfriend, and he couldn't remember when he'd been this happy.

Alec leaned towards him, speaking over the music. "I'm gonna go get us some drinks." 

His voice was loud but not ear shattering, breath hot against his ear.

Magnus grinned. "How about  _Sex on the Beach?"_

Alec laughed and pulled him closer, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

He pulled away and murmured--barely audible, but they were close enough Magnus heard it anyway--"How you like it," he promised.

Magnus beamed, and Alec finally untangled himself from his sub and walked towards the bar.

Magnus watched him go for a second, eyes lingering, before turning to his friends.

"Boyfriend gone to get you a drink?" Catarina grinned.

"You've really got him whipped," Dot added.

"It's mutual," Magnus said, hand going up to unconsciously play with his ear cuff.

"I honestly didn't think I'd live to see the day where you willingly wore a collar for a dom," Catarina said.

Magnus shrugged self-consciously. "Neither did I," he said honestly. "Alexander is different." 

And he was. It wasn't a restriction or a reminder of ownership... it was a promise. 

Catarina smiled at him, honestly happy for her friend.

Then she said, "your boyfriend's got the right idea. I'm gonna go get us some drinks."

She turned to her girlfriend. "Dot, what do you want?"

"I'll come with you," Dot said, tilting her head to the side. "I'm not sure what I feel like..."

They disappeared into the crowd with a peck on the cheek from Catarina, and Magnus was left to dance alone.

He didn't mind--he'd been dancing here for years, and he loved dancing whether it was with someone or without.

But unfortunately, the fun wasn't to last. 

"Hey, sexy!" someone called from behind him.

Magnus didn't bother turning around, but before he could really do anything said someone grabbed his wrist and tugged him backwards.

He snatched his wrist away and turned to face the guy.

"Just getting your attention, doll!" the guy said, spreading his palms defensively.

"Yeah, don't call me doll," Magnus said, voice hard. 

"Sorry, sorry," the guy said, still smiling all friendly and easygoing. "What's your name?"

He edged closer. Everything about his posture was arrogant and overconfident and just  _screaming_ aggressive dom.

"Harry," Magnus lied easily, pointedly fingering his collar slightly to draw attention to it. He didn't really like playing the  _I've got a dom_ card, but it worked and he wanted this over quickly.

The dom's eyes went to his neck, but instead of backing off, his grin grew even more lecherous. 

"You're a real pretty submissive," he said, looking him up and down. "I could show you a good time."

"No, thank you," Magnus said, trying to remain at least a little polite but unable to keep the icy cold from seeping into his voice.

"I'm sure whoever put that collar on you won't mind," he said, and he stepped closer.

"He very much  _would_ mind," Magnus said, "Not that it's any of your business." 

"I'm Jonathan," he grinned. "And come on, if your dom doesn't take care of your needs, you might as well take off that collar."

Magnus's cheeks heated up slightly--with anger or embarrassment Magnus wasn't completely sure. 

"Alexander takes care of my needs just fine," he gritted out. "Excuse me."

He pushed past Jonathan towards the bar, but once again Jonathan caught his arm. 

"Oh, come on," he said, all charming drawl. "Everyone knows subs love a good double fuck. Any good dom shares--"

"I am not  _interested."_ Magnus practically shouted, wrenching his arm away with disgust and making his way towards Alec.

Alec spotted him and waved him over with a smile, but his smile melted to concern when he saw the dark expression on Magnus's face.

And then anger when he saw the dom following him with a sleazy smile.

Magnus stopped by his side, already feeling safer close to his dom.

He could handle this idiot by himself, if it came to that, but having backup never hurt.

Jonathan followed, leaning in close. "Is this your dom? You know, your pretty little upstart was  _so rude_ to me." 

Alec's fists clenched.

From beside him, Dot and Cat watched with dark expressions, drinks untouched and resting on the bar close to their chests.

Maia, still behind the bar, gripped a glass tightly. Simon sat across from her, uncharacteristically quiet. 

"I was wondering if I could make a little proposition," he said to Alec, and his hand snaked around to grab Magnus's ass and pull him closer.

Simon inhaled, ready for Alec to snap the guy's neck, and Catarina and Dot similarly watched for the inevitable intervention.

Maia looked like she was about to throw the glass in her hand at the guy's face.

But Alec didn't move forward, or make any attempt to intervene, although his expression turned murderous.

Instead, Magnus shoved him away, moving so fast barely anyone saw it.

The guy was pinned over the bar with his arms painfully twisted behind his back in a second, yelping in pain.

"When someone tells you they're not interested, they're not fucking interested," Magnus hissed.

"Magnus, should I call security, or do you want the honor of throwing him out?" Maia asked, raising her eyebrows smugly.

Simon watched, a little dumbfounded. It's not that he thought Magnus was by any means helpless, but he'd  _really_ expected Alec to break the guy's nose (at the very  _least)_ for daring to touch his sub. Or really, touching anyone he cared about.

Hell, Maia would probably rip the throat out of anyone who touched _him_ \--although, actually, yeah, that went both ways, and if someone thought Simon wouldn't get aggressive just because he was a sub he'd tell them to fuck off.

Although he probably wouldn't be able to judo flip someone as easily as Magnus no doubt could. But really, Simon really shouldn't have been surprised.

"My pleasure," Magnus said. 

He practically wrestled the guy out of the club, pushing through the crowd with the help of Alec, (many stopped to stare at the wriggling dom, hissing ugly things like  _you fucking whore_ and  _get your hands off me--_ ) and practically threw him out.

When the door slammed behind him and he ran off, angry and spitting and warned not to come back, Magnus felt Alec's arms wind around his waist, kissing his neck from behind, just below his collar.

"You're amazing," Alec said into his neck. 

Magnus beamed, leaning back against him.

"You masculinity isn't threatened by your submissive beating that guy up for you?" Catarina asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alec blinked. "Why would it be?"

Catarina gave Magnus a look. "I like this one," he said.

"You should totally keep him," Dot said from behind her.

Magnus twisted in Alec's arms to face him, leaning up to kiss him. "I plan to," he said. "You gonna take me home, sir?"

Magnus only called Alec  _sir_ when he wanted to get him worked up.

(Or when he was completely fucked out and desperate, but. Well.)

"Might as well," Alec said, hand sneaking out to cup his ass. "You've had a long night."

Magnus tilted his hips a little to lean into the touch, smirking. "Very long night."

"I'm sure you need a little TLC."

"I wouldn't mind some."

"Okay, okay," Dot interjected, "you can stop with the foreplay. Get outta here, you crazy kids."

"I'm pretty sure I'm older than you," Magnus said.

Dot rolled her eyes. "You want to get laid or not?"

"We're going!" Magnus said, grabbing Alec's hand.

Alec laughed, squeezing his hand. "We're going," he agreed. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really just shameless smut that barely has anything to do with the plot

  


The club wasn't too far from Magnus's apartment, so it wasn't too long before Magnus was being pinned up against the closed door of his loft, panting as Alec stopped kissing him for a second to lock the door behind him. 

Then they were kissing deeply again, Alec's hands slipping under his shirt and touching him all over.

He smiled into it, moaning as Alec pinned him even firmer, tongue slipping into his mouth.

Alec pulled away to help get Magnus's shirt off, then went back to kissing him hungrily, hands roaming his bare chest.

"We should really take this to the bedroom," Magnus said breathlessly. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to fuck you right here?" Alec asked, thumbs rubbing over Magnus's nipples. 

Magnus bit back a moan. "Up to you, sir." 

He sunk effortlessly into submission--he was never mindless, but he loved to give up control, to let Alec take care of him. He was always so independent, always in control and in charge, so it was nice to just let Alec take the lead sometimes.

Alec's hand cupped his face as he kissed him again, before pulling back. "Get to the bedroom," he said, voice rough and aroused. It was most certainly not a request. "Be undressed when I get there."

Magnus nodded, and Alec let his hand drop. He turned to go to the kitchen, knowing Magnus would go to the bedroom without looking.

He retrieved two glasses of water--one for him, and one for Magnus. He downed his own, letting the cool water hydrate his slightly dry throat.

He gave it a moment, then made his way to the bedroom with the other glass. 

Alec pushed open the door, and there Magnus was--lying on the bed, legs crossed, completely bare of everything but his collar.

He looked beautiful as always.

Alec walked over to the side of the bed, giving the glass to Magnus. "Drink," he said. "I want you to be well hydrated." 

Magnus took it gratefully, bringing it to his lips.

He went to get the smooth wooden box under their bed as Magnus finished up his water. He opened it to reveal their little collection--there were some other collars that Magnus liked, some ropes and padded cuffs, and finally, several toys. Dildos, vibrators, cock rings, cock cages, gags and blindfolds... whatever else they may be in the mood for.

Today, he decided on staying simple. Just some bondage, and maybe the nipple clamps. (And, of course, lube.)

He closed the box and slid it back under the bed for now, standing back up properly, putting the equipment on the bedside table.

He took the now empty glass from Magnus and set it aside.

"How do you want to play this?" he asked, tugging off his shirt. 

"However you want," Magnus said softly. "I wanna feel you."

That creep at the bar had touched him, and he wanted Alec to chase the memory of that touch away. 

It was probably silly, but he just wanted to forget about it, and lose himself in Alec's touch.

Alec grabbed the ropes and climbed onto the bed, leaning over Magnus to kiss him gently. "I can do that," he promised.

He wrapped a large hand around Magnus's wrists and pulled them over his head, wrapping the silk binds around them and expertly tying them together, then to the headboard.

"I'm gonna tie your legs, too, kitten," he murmured. 

Magnus nodded almost eagerly, spreading his legs immediately. 

Alec secured some padded leather cuffs around his ankles, attaching them to the remaining ropes and tying each to the footboard, keeping his legs secured where they were, spread wide open. 

Magnus relaxed, lying back and resting his head on the pillow.

"You look so beautiful like this, baby."

Alec kissed up his thighs, before getting to his pink hole.

"Especially here," he said.

Magnus's cheeks heated up, his wrists straining against the ropes. He knew he couldn't undo them, and he didn't want to, but  _god_ did it feel so good to tug against them and know he was completely helpless.

Alec kissed there, too, then got up to undo his pants completely, shoving them down his legs and threw them side. He leaned over to grab the lube, climbing back on the bed, now completely naked. 

He coated his fingers and slipped one in, Magnus gasping at the feeling of the cold lube and the delicious stretch.

After a little bit of adjustment, another slid in, scissoring his hole open and stretching him good.

And then another, fucking his fingers in and out, leaving Magnus to writhe in his binds. 

"You're doing amazing," he told Magnus. 

He withdrew his fingers, flipping the cap to the lube open again to thoroughly slick up his cock.

Magnus was practically drooling for his cock, head awkwardly propped up so he could watch Alec's thick, perfect cock--fat and long and curved, heavy and dripping at the tip--get closer and closer.

Alec lined himself up, the thick head pressing gently against Magnus's now-loose and dripping hole.

"Fuck me,  _please,"_ Magnus moaned. 

Alec grinned, his large and warm hand reaching down to cup his jaw, thumb brushing Magnus's parted lips. 

"You are a masterpiece," he said.

Magnus flushed under the scrutiny, but soon any embarrassed thoughts were chased away by the tip of Alec's cock breaching the first ring of muscles, stretching him open.

He moaned as Alec slid in at a steady pace, the thickest part of his cock forcing Magnus's rim open.

And then Magnus was shuddering, hole stuffed full and clenched around Alec's entire cock, hands tugging desperately at the ropes.

Alec groaned, one hand resting on Magnus's hip and the other propping himself up. "God, you're so tight, kitten," he groaned.

He began to inch out, dragging against Magnus's sensitive walls.

Magnus moaned, hips bucking slightly, but Alec's hand firmly pinned them down, continuing to pull out slowly.

And then when it was just the tip, and Magnus was practically crying at how empty he felt.

Alec held it there for a moment, watching Magnus shiver and feeling his hips rock up against his hand.

Then he thrust forward, shoving his entire cock back into Magnus's ass.

Magnus cried out, arching off the bed--this time Alec let him, too busy adjusting his position so he could make the angle deeper on his next thrust.

And sure enough, his next thrust he pushed all the deeper into his submissive, moaning as he felt Magnus's tight, wet heat squeeze around his whole cock, all the way down to the base. 

"S-sir...!" Magnus cried out, breath coming in shudders of pleasure as tingling waves of sensation crashed over him, electricity surging up his spine. 

Alec sped up his pace, building into a steady rhythm as he began to fuck Magnus hard, pounding directly into his prostate.

Magnus tugged on the binds, twisting against them and writhing on Alec's cock, moaning desperately. 

"You look so good," Alec groaned. "God, you always look so good like this, tied up and pretty legs spread, your sweet ass all split open on my cock..."

Magnus moaned, voice hitched with every rough thrust, little " _ah, ah, ah!"_ s punched out of him each time. 

And then something caught Alec's eye on the bedside table, and he slowed his thrusts.

"N-no," Magnus whined as Alec pulled out, leaving his hole stretched open and twitching with need.

"Don't worry, baby," Alec said. "Just forgot something, is all."

He picked the clamps up from the table, holding them up so Magnus could see. His head immediately fell back, cock twitching on his stomach.

"You love having your nipples played with, don't you?"

"Yes, sir," Magnus said breathlessly. "Please."

Alec climbed back onto the bed, on his knees between Magnus's legs. He leaned forward, bracing himself over the mattress so he could practically lay on top of Magnus, wrapping his lips around one of his nipples.

Magnus moaned at the heat, wrists pulling at the ropes as Alec began to suck, his other hand coming up to tweak the nipple he wasn't currently lavishing with his tongue.

"S-sir," he moaned. " _O-oh, fuck... fuck..."_

Alec let go, leaving Magnus's nipple perked up and wet.

He moved on to the other, rolling the first one between his thumb and his finger, kissing and licking the other one.

Magnus let his eyes fall shut, biting back another loud moan.

Alec pinched one of his nipples hard, making Magnus squeak in surprise. 

"Don't hold back on those sweet noises of yours," Alec demanded. "I like to hear you."

The authority in his voice sent shivers down Magnus's spine, and he nodded, freely whimpering when Alec bent down to bite gently at his nipple, tugging it.

Alec continued to tease his nipples with his fingers and mouth, occasionally sucking a prominent hickey on his clavicle or just under his collar as his fingers continued to twist and tweak his nipples.

When Alec was done lavishing his chest with kisses and bites and licks, Magnus was panting, hickeys littering his neck and chest, nipples perked and wet and slightly swollen with stimulation. 

Alec pressed his cock up against Magnus's hole again, hand petting his thigh. 

"You're so pretty," he murmured, taking in the beautiful sight of his nipples, his flushed face, his loose hole stretching open for Alec's dick. 

He was half way inside Magnus's ass when he reached forward and flicked one of his nipples again, gently testing how it would feel.

"A-alec..." Magnus moaned.

There was a sharp sting as Alec pinched his sensitive nipple.

" _Ah!"_

"What did you call me?"

"Sir, sir,  _sir,"_ Magnus practically sobbed.

"Good boy."

He slid the rest of the way in in one smooth thrust, burying himself balls deep inside Magnus's ass. The sub moaned and twisted in the ropes, ankles tugging at the cuffs.

Alec picked up the clamps, sure Magnus was ready for them now.

He leaned forward (that pushed his cock a little further, bumping against Magnus's prostate and making him jerk and whine) and brushed a thumb over one of his nipples.

Then he gently worked the clamp onto it, letting it tightly press down on the sensitive nub.

Magnus cried out in pain and pleasure, feeling dizzying heat rush through him as the sharp ting of pain shot through his chest.

He panted, the movement jostling the clamp and making him whine louder. 

"P-put the other one on, please, sir," he moaned. It felt so uneven, one of his nipples throbbing and clamped tight, the other tingling and peaked.

"Anything for you," Alec purred, and then worked on the other one, watching as Magnus practically screamed, chest pushing up off the bed--but that only made him gasp again, pain and pleasure intensifying as he kept moving the clamps slightly.

Alec rocked his hips slightly as he watched Magnus struggle, feeling how tight he was. He was clenching, ass giving shaky little spasms around Alec's cock as he breathed erratically.

Alec felt close, ready to blow his load and fill Magnus's ass up. 

No, it was too soon.

He pulled out, biting back a moan as he felt Magnus's slick walls clenched down on him as if trying to keep him buried deep inside.

"I'm gonna untie your legs, baby," he said.

Magnus didn't say anything, just slumping against the bed and panting, still letting loose little whimpers of pain and pleasure at the clamps attached to his abused nipples.

Alec undid the cuffs on Magnus's legs, throwing them aside. He checked the ropes on Magnus's wrists--yes, they were long enough to twist Magnus around on his knees.

He knew that when Magnus got like this--all desperate and needy, aching for more--he liked to be manhandled.

So he crawled forward, massaging Magnus's thighs and legs a little to get the sensation back in them, and then got on top of him (careful not to touch his chest) and kissed Magnus.

"You're doing so well," he told him. "You're such a good boy."

Magnus smiled at him, dazed but pleased. "I try my best," he said, voice weak and clearly distracted. 

Alec got off of him, then manhandled him into position, flipping him over and getting him on his hands and knees--or rather, his knees, arms tied in front of him. The ropes were long enough he could flip Magnus over without getting them too twisted up, so it wasn't too much trouble.

He got back up behind Magnus, watching him struggle to keep his balance, nipple clamps hanging from his chest, his loose hole exposed.

"I promise we're almost done, kitten," Alec said softly. "I'm gonna fuck you good and hard, okay?" 

"P-please."

Alec grinned, pulling his asscheeks apart with his fingers, watching his hole clench.

Then he positioned himself, ready to push into Magnus for the last time tonight. (Probably.) 

He thrust in all at once, feeling how ready Magnus was for him. Alec groaned loudly, feeling Magnus's tight ass around him.

Magnus wasn't much quieter, shamelessly moaning like a whore as Alec's thick cock plunged all the way in him, shaking the clamps and sending more shocks of pleasure-pain through him. 

Alec pounded into him from behind, the new angle not quite as deep but slamming full-bodied into his prostate each time.

Alec gripped his hips and pulled Magnus up slightly, hips canting up and legs spreading a little wider instinctively as Alec slid deeper and deeper.

Magnus squealed, eyes rolling up into his head as Alec fucked into him, nipples burning and tingling, ass stuffed full.

Alec grunted with each slam into Magnus, whole body tingling as he got closer and closer to his orgasm.

"Are you close?" he whispered in Magnus's ear, voice rough and low.

"Yes, yes, now please,  _please_ touch me, sir, please--" Magnus babbled. He whimpered slightly as he slumped down, wincing when his clamped nipples brushed against the bed.

"Touch you where, kitten? Where do you want me to touch you?"

"My cock, please, sir, my cock--" 

He sounded so beautiful, begging for a hand on his cock. 

Alec didn't slow down, pounding into his sub relentlessly, but his hand snaked around to close around Magnus's cock.

It was slick with pre-cum already, but it was still a little dry as Alec began stroking him slowly.

Magnus moaned helplessly, tears beginning to build in his eyes. 

Alec's calloused palms felt so good but also a little painful against his sensitive cock.

And then his thumb massaged at Magnus's foreskin, rubbing the tip, making Magnus cry out desperately, hips rocking.

It was all so good--Alec's huge cock rhythmically slamming into him, the painful pleasure of the clamps on his nipples, the hand on his cock--Magnus was unbearably close to coming.

He fell further down on the bed, forearms aching and held up, chest painfully pressed against the bed (although thankfully, not with much weight on the clamps) and ass in the air.

"Please,  _please_ let me come, sir," he begged. 

He looked so beautiful, back muscles flexing, ass in the air and taking Alec's cock so well.

"Come for me," Alec ordered. 

Magnus's hips stuttered and he let out an utterly  _obscene_ wail, coming almost immediately. His cock throbbed in Alec's hand, and he let go, letting Magnus spurt onto the sheets.

Pleasure rushed through him, his toes curling and his whole body tingling. "A- _alexander...!"_

Alec followed soon after, grunting as he slammed all the way in, emptying his load into Magnus's ass.

Magnus gasped for air, still coming down from the high of such an intense orgasm.

He felt the warm cum in his ass, painting his walls white. 

The only noise in the room for a moment was their heavy breathing.

All Magnus could feel was Alec's sweaty, broad chest pressed against his back, warm breaths against his ear, his thick and softening cock buried in his ass, the clamps still attached to his mercilessly overstimulated nipples, the strain on his forearms and the silk ropes still wrapped around his wrists.

And then Alec slowly pulled out, dragging his cock out as gently as possible.

Magnus whined as Alec's cock stretched his raw rim open and finally pulled free, causing cum to dribble from his hole.

Alec rolled off him, slapping his ass--not with much force, just enough to make Magnus jerk and give a garbled moan.

He shivered as he felt Alec's seed drip down his thighs.

Alec gently flipped him over, Magnus pliantly going with him, flopping down on his back.

Alec leaned down and kissed Magnus's slack lips, watching his recovering and fucked-out sub give him a dazed smile. 

God, if Alec hadn't just came, he'd be ready to go another round--he looked stunning, covered in hickeys and nipples clamped and face flushed and dazed, wrists tied above his head and collar wrapped securely around his neck... reminding them both who Magnus belonged to. 

He slowly, gently removed the first clamp, pulling a loud whimper from Magnus. The blood rushing back to his abused nipple sent a heady wave of pleasure-pain through him.

The second one followed shortly after, and Magnus rolled his head back against the pillow, exhaling heavily as his nipples throbbed.

Alec kissed each one softly, and then leaned up to untie Magnus. 

Magnus let his arms fall to his sides, a little relieved. He hadn't noticed how sore he'd gotten until now, too caught up in the overwhelming pleasure.

"You feeling good?" Alec asked, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"I think I need a shower," Magnus said after a moment.

"Do you want me to remove your collar, then?"

Magnus smiled. "Yes, thank you."

He sat up, groaning at the pleasant soreness in his ass. The movement caused more cum to leak from his hole, no doubt leaving the sheets below him damp. 

Alec carefully undid the clasp and let the collar come loose, setting it on the bedside table with some care.

He kissed the hollow of Magnus's throat. "Do you wanna shower alone, or should I join you?"

Magnus smiled at him as he slid out from under him, swinging his legs off the side of the bed and getting up.

"If I let you join me, will you just end up fucking me against the shower wall?" he asked, barely wincing as more cum slid out of him and down his thighs.

"Would you complain?" 

Magnus laughed. "Never," he said. "But let me wash up first. I'm a total mess."

"A beautiful mess. So should I join you...?"

"You can help with my hair, if you want." He walked towards the door, a slight limp slowing him down.

"You just want me to massage your scalp, don't you?"

"Like you don't like washing my hair!" Magnus called over his shoulder, disappearing through the doorway.

Alec grinned, following after him. "It's intimate."   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> magnus is kind of a pillow prince in this ldskfgjdfg

**Author's Note:**

> idk why but bdsm aus where everyone is a dom, sub, or switch, like, as a dynamic (kind of like alpha/omega), always weirdly fascinated me.  
> also just so you know the collar thing is kind of like a promise ring like. not like alec is leading him around on a dog leash all day or something. and magnus can like, take it off. it's more like a comfortable choker necklace than like, some sort of pet collar, you know?
> 
> also i know jonathan (you can take that to mean sebastian/jonathan or not, doesn't matter) is like comically evil in this but lbr some cishet guys just be like that.


End file.
